Wake Me Up When September Ends
by x x .shinedown
Summary: Another songshot, drabble, only this one is from Stormfur's POV. No flames, please. Rated because I didn't know what else to rate it.


( **A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed my other song-shot, **Get Stoned**. If you haven't, please read and review it, as it makes me feel special. Anyways, I decided to write another one-shot/songfic. This one is **Wake Me Up When September Ends** by Greenday, the only one of their songs I actually like. Anyways, please read and review! )

The cold winds tugged at my long fur, and I cringed with shock. In my old home, it would have been leaf-fall, but it wasn't here—it was the season of falling leaves. Oddly close, though it didn't help the pain in my soul for my achingly familiar home.

Long ago, I wanted to be a loyal warrior. When I was known as Stormkit, Stormpaw. Then I became Stormfur. I wanted nothing but to protect my Clan… and my sister… Featherkit, Featherpaw…Feathertail… I thought bitterly, reflecting on the biggest event of my life, which happened this time of year.

Four cats received a prophecy from StarClan; Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail and Tawnypelt. They were told to journey from our homes, across the dangerous mountains and perils of Twolegs, foxes and dogs, and talk to a stargazing badger. Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw's lover, and I, Storm, had traveled with them.

And now we all felt the same gnawing pain of our losses…

_Summer has come and passed,  
__The innocent can never last,  
__Wake me up, when September ends._

With a heartfelt grunt of pain, I padded through the thickening snow, as the shining flakes lightly touched my long gray fur. Pain was clear in my amber eyes, washed in sorrow and torturous bittersweet memories.

The journey had made me lose my close sibling, Feathertail, whom had a silver pelt and blue eyes as wide as moons. She had died for Crowfeather, who had named himself in her honor. I couldn't imagine why he still followed her starry steps, although I felt in my heart he would find another.

Then I remembered how Brambleclaw had delivered the awfully shocking, horrid news of his death… my father, Graystripe. It may not have been a death, but it may as well have been, for not even a noble warrior like my father could have escaped that.

_Like my father's come to pass,  
__Seven years has gone so fast,  
__Wake me up, when September ends._

I felt a heart wrenching throb lance through my gray body, and I shook with sorrow as I remembered myself as Stormkit, a gray bundle in the nursery, playing with Featherkit, as Mosspelt watched, eyes keen, and Graystripe proudly admired our playful antics.

Another memory—I was trembling, I, Stormpaw, and my sister Featherpaw, our gray and silver sides pressed together as a single form. Graystripe, Ravenpaw and Fireheart's fancy trick to save us from the brute Tigerstar, who killed my mentor, Stonefur, lingered in my mind.

Then I remembered the Tribe, and their strange accents, ways, and prophecies. When Feathertail bravely jumped to save Crowfeather—Crowpaw then—and killed Sharptooth, the pain I felt when Silverstream, our late mother, drifted down to say a final goodbye…

_Here comes the rain again,  
__Falling from the stars,  
__Drenched in my pain again,  
__Becoming who we are…_

_As my memory rests,  
__But never forgets what I lost,  
__Wake me up, when September ends…_

My memories twirled about my mind, until I struggled to make them lie in a small, shady corner, to let them relax, and fill myself with happiness instead of torture. I nodded, trying to grip my heart—those days were gone, and now I had a new life.

A mud-covered, smooth brown tabby side pressed against my own long-haired gray one, and my amber eyes met a pair of bright, beautiful blue eyes. "Storm That Tears Trees From Earth," she purred, burying her face into my thick coat. "Look." She nudged my head towards the snowy hill, and started to climb it.

"Brook…" I murmured, not wanting to disappoint my beautiful mate, but began to follow her up the hill, wondering what she wanted me to see so badly.

_Ring out the bells again,  
__Like we did when spring began,  
__Wake me up, when September ends._

My amber eyes were wide as suns as I stood, on the top of that hill, my beautiful mate's side pressed against mine, our tails twined, as we glanced down at the aurora borealis—the northern lights. The bright rainbow of colors reflected in our eyes, and it made me realize how much I'd been dwelling in the past—and how I needed to look into the future.

"Storm." Brook's words were filled with adoration for me, and it made my heart wrench and throb. "This is a sign. The beauty that surrounds the world has been blind to you for you grieve for your kin and lost Clan. But never fear—the Tribe is still your home, and so am I." She purred once more, and I, Storm That Tears Trees From Earth, felt that Brook was right.

_Like my father's come to pass,  
__Twenty years has gone so fast,  
__Wake me up, when September ends…_

Feathertail, Graystripe, Silverstream, RiverClan, and all of my old friends were where they belonged.

And so was I.

( **A/N: **Not sure if this one's as good. All well. I hope I didn't rush it too much. Please read and review! No flames, please! )


End file.
